I'll Always Protect You
by Battleground
Summary: A juicy lemon with MattxMello and Near death! :D YAYZ0RZ!


Disclaimer: Do not own any of the charactors mentioned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt... Fetch me some chocolate.. please..." Said an irritated Mello.

"Mello. Mello. Mello. You're so lazy." Teased Matt. Mello clacked his teeth to show he meant buisness with that chocolate. Matt flung his magazine at him and strutted towards the door. Mello stuck out his tounge at him and positioned himself facing away from him. Secretly he smiled though, when he knew Matt wasn't looking.

With Matt gone, Mello was bored. He pretended to do something for a while then gave up. He sat down on the couch and stared out the window daydreaming. He heard the door creak open and snapped his attention back to the other side of the room, completely forgetting his intentional ignorance toward Matt. He almost squeaked with glee at the premonition of his sweet melting chocolate in his mouth. He gave an apathetic look to the figure opening the door but lost his mask when he saw his rival enter instead of his lover. Near?! What was he doing here?!

"Ah. Mello. I thought you would be here... Where is your accomplice?" Near said with no concern to Mello's distraught.

"What do you want? If its information I refuse to give you any." Mello said hurriedly.

"No.. Im not here for your information, though it would be useful.." Near casually said while toying with a lock of his hair hanging in his face. Mello ignored Near's conspicuous plea for useless information, he probably already knew everything Mello did. Near carefully sat down next to him, but not so close as they were touching.

"So. Why did you come." It was more of a direct command for an answer than a question. Near shot a sheepish glance at Mello and scooted closer.

"I wanted to see how you were progressing.." Near said

"I thought you werent here for information." said Mello.

"Not of the sort you're thinking of..." Near said with a perverted grin. Mello looked at him with disgust. Near didn't seem to care as he leaned over Mello's lap and snaked his arm around his head, and brought him down for a lipcrushing kiss. Mello was too shocked to move at first. Near took that as his chance and forced his tounge past Mello's gasped mouth to explore. Mello regained his conscience and started flailing his arms to get a firm grip on Near and push him away. Near forced his advances on Mello even harder. When did Near get so strong? Mello thought. Near held onto Mello and rolled down on the floor. Mello tried to crawl away but Near grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, ripping his shirt off in the process. Near crouches over Mello on his knees and for a tense moment everything seemed to freeze for Mello. He just stared up at Near with that evil glint in his smile. The fear in Mello's eyes only seems to make Near smile wider. Mello shut his eyes and almost prayed for Kira to kill him right now. Even better, Matt returned mumbling with a box of chocolate bars in his hand. He set the box down and glanced toward Mello. The cigarette fell out of his mouth. His shock lasted for about half a second before he snarled and attacked Near. Near jumped off near and looked for an escape route, he knew he wasn't powerful enough to fight Matt. Unfortunately

for Near, he was on the opposite side of the room from the door. Mello scrambled off the floor onto the couch to watch the showdown. Near licked his lips and decided to take a chance and crashed through the window, on the second story. Survivable, but possibly brutally injured. Matt didn't want to disappoint him and pulled out his gun and shot him in the back. Near gave out a choked cry and fell. Mello stared out the window with his mouth hanging open. Matt abrubtly turned to Mello and walked over to him. Kneeling down he looked at Mello with concerned eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt asked

"No.." Mello said, retreating into himself.

"Why was he here.." Said Matt, but he already knew the answer.

"..." Only silence was detected from Mello.

Matt leaned toward Mello and wrapped his arms around him. Mello started to cry as quietly as he could. Tears even started to bud at the corners of Matt's eyes. While Mello was crying Matt pulled away from him and tilted his chin up she he could see his face. Mello tried to yank his head away but Matt grabbed the sides of his face wit both hands and slowly leaned down for a gentle kiss. The kiss erupted into something way more passionate when Mello's mouth became suddenly more needy. Matt was only too happy to comply. Mello started to slightly tug at Matt's pants. Matt looked down and tore his pants off his legs. His arousal was clearly evident. Mello's face lit up with anticipation. Matt smirked and struck a short pose before climbing on Mello. Mello's expression immediatly changed.

"Whats wrong?" Said Matt with a barely noticeably trace of alarm

"I wanted to be seme..." Mello said while blushing.

Matt relaxed and smiled. "Not today, my love."

Mello pouted but his feelings of disappointment were soon reversed as Matt fiercely ripped his pants off. The sudden cold invasion made Mello gasp and tuck his legs near his chest. Matt shook his finger and started to kiss at his jawline making his way down his chest, swirling his tounge around one of his unguarded nipples. Mello gave a weak moan when Matt licked the tip of his ever growing groin. Matt smiled and gave a strong lick up his throbbing dick. Mello gave a more forceful moan which only encouraged Matt further. Mello cracked open his eye to gaze at Matt working him. It only seemed to amplify his arousal. Matt lightly ran his teeth back up Mello's length in hopes to extract another moan from his lover. He did not disappoint him. Mello quickly reached his limit with Matt's expert mouth and screamed Matt's name when he'd reached his peak. Matt looked up at his sweaty flustered lover and smiled.

"You're still my bitch, you know." Panted a spent Mello.

"Ah... Yes.. I know." Said Matt as he curled up next to Mello

_Fin._


End file.
